


The Bits and Pieces | #Klance

by MerChauchau



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Coming Out, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerChauchau/pseuds/MerChauchau
Summary: Soo here's a short story. I have a friend who's reallllyyy into klance and she's even writing a fanfic. Since I like to write I asked to write something random while she was taking a break from writing. When I write short stories I like to ask for a prompt and she told me "coffee shop" and I asked her if I should use random people or klance. Obviously she said klance. So that went on and I let her pick another prompt. She suggests I should share the prompts I've written because they're good even if I'm not a fanfic writer so here it goes. I hope you enjoy these and it's called bit and pieces because their parts of this other world klance's lives that I'm slowly filling in which means I'll be taking in prompt suggestions perhaps ;) Anywho, I hope you like it and enjoy! :)





	1. So Hi

Um people usually have their first part as like some introduction thing right.

Hi I'm Mer

Uhh you know general stuff like plz don't steal cause yaknow you get expelled for that in school and its bad and doing bad things is bad

 

um feel free to comment feels

yeah uhh so you probably skipped over this first part so eh you can continue if you didn't

 

i ain't stopping you

 

b i

 

 

um also this is the cover 


	2. Prompt: Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffee Shop

_Perspective: Keith_

I lift the mug to my lips and let the hot liquid crawl down my throat. The burn it left was barely a whisper in the back of my mind since it was filled with images of the distant future.

Him walking in- no,  _striding_ in.

Him with his heavy masculine scent.

Just all of him.

_Him._

Smoke escapes from my lips in puffs. It was a cold morning but it was worth it as I suck in a breath, my heart rate exponentially increasing. There he was, turning the corner and appearing in front of the glass wall of the coffee shop I'd been staring out of. Blue sleeves connected to a low collared blue sweater and denim jeans that emphasized his strong legs and muscled behind. Blushing over my coffee mug, a thought crossed my mind.

_He looks good in anything._

I bit my lip subtly and looked down to cover my expression but when I returned my gaze forward I was met with the ocean, calling my name with a whispering touch.

The corner of his lips turned upwards as if he was actually glad to see me.

My blush deepened and I hoped he couldn't see he was making me as red as my paladin color.

_As red as my love for him._

The bells jingled as he entered, immediately bringing the attention of the entire shop to our table. Grabbing the coffee mug from my hands, he gestured in thanks and took a sip.

"Thanks for the coffee." He flashed me a small smile.

If I wasn't red earlier, I was in trouble now.

Trying to quiet the thoughts of how our fingers just brushed or how we basically just [second-hand] kissed, I shot a scolding look at him.

One of his eyebrows lifted as one side of his mouth twitched. Reaching forward, one of his hands intertwined with mine across the table.

"Payment," he spoke, sending me a wink.

I suppressed the smile that was about to engulf my face by biting my lip, but that didn't help.

A sound similar to a growl sounded and as I looked into the animal's eyes, I knew I was done for.

"Don't do that."

I released my bottom lip from my teeth immediately but the waves got rougher and the tides got higher.

They disappeared as he squeezed them shut as if in pain.

"Can you just for  _one moment_ stop being so- so- so _god damn adorable_?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and didn't notice when he scooted his chair closer to mine until he rested his long fingers on both sides of my face, brought my head forward, and kissed the space between my eyebrows to relax them.

My breath hitched.

" _Lance."_

Roses bloomed, crawling up my neck and onto my cheeks, deepening when he wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer until I landed on his lap. Resting his head on top of mine, he whispered.

"You're just so adorable sometimes. It makes me lose myself,  _lose all reason._ It just makes me want to take you into my arms and kiss you breathless and make you mine because as I lose myself I don't want to lose  _you._ "

" _But I_ am _yours._ "

His eyelashes brushed across his cheek as he looked down on me and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything: being you, the very exact thing I need in my life, and for being  _mine_. Sometimes I just can't believe you chose me.  _Me._ "

" _I'll make you believe._ " A husky voice that sounded like mine emerged from my mouth breathy.

And then I made  _him_   _mine._

Drawing his head down, I crashed my lips onto his like waves. He moaned as his hands roamed my back, and my hands roaming what lay beneath that long sweater of his: hard-chiseled abs that I branded mine with my touch.

We broke apart to breath, but the yearning and passion in our eyes stayed, growing strong with desire.

" _Mine._ " I growled as I pulled him to me again. Shifting, I moved a leg to the other side of him so I was straddling him, drawing us even closer. His hands moved to my behind as I drew my fingers through his hair, landing and tugging at the hair near his neck. He groaned, growing my confidence.

I squeezed my legs closer to draw him nearer and he bit my bottom lip in response, his tongue roaming and exploring as our mouths danced a tango.

We pulled apart, breathless. I could see the storm brewing and the lust deepening and after a breathless pause, he grasped my hand and pulled me outside.

Towards his car.

Impatient, he immediately pushed me against his car and devoured me. I jumped and wrapped my legs around him again to feel closer. He moaned in agreement and as our bodies blended, so did our colors, red and blue.

Soon enough, you couldn't distinguish between us. We had become one.

We had become purple.

Lilacs, amethysts, Purple Emperors, and red roses soaked in blue till they bled violet.

Till we bled with violet love.

#klance


	3. Prompt: Sharing Hotel Room With Only One Bed Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharing Hotel Room With Only One Bed Cliché

_Perspective: Keith_

"Umm Lance?"

"Yes Babilicious?"

"There's only  _one_ bed."

" _And?_ "

"There's only  _one_  bed."

" _And???_

I don't see a problem. Do you?"

I mumbled to myself incoherent words.

"Did you say something?"

I averted my eyes and grumbled, "No. Not at all,  _Absolutely totally no, nothing- at- all._ "

He looked at me with a gaze I couldn't decipher as I rubbed my arm with the other, starting to realize that I was in a room with Lance.

_Alone._

I bit my lip in nervousness and I saw Lance clench his fist and turn away, walking into the room.

Was he angry at me?

I sure hope he wasn't; the thought made my heart clench in uncontrollable sadness. My bottom lip jutted out a bit as I closed the door behind me and dropped my stuff at the corner of the room. I wonder what was going through his mind right now. Was he thinking the same thoughts I was having? The ones about what was going to happen tonight?

I shook my head.  _No, Keith. Don't think about it. Nothing's going to happen. You know he likes Allura._

But did he really?

I looked down at my stuff and started unpacking, trying to busy myself so I wouldn't get lost in my thoughts.  _We're only here because our enemies weren't going to be on the move until tomorrow morning and this was the nearest hotel. Too bad it was cheap and apparently didn't have rooms with two beds according to Lance since he paid for the room._

At the back of my mind, I thought I remembered seeing an empty room with two beds but I probably saw wrong.

Why would Lance even pay for a room with only one bed while he was rooming with  _me?_

I shook my head in distraught and confusion.

_Why was I even thinking about this? I should start unpacking._

I quickly unpacked my little to nothing clothes since we were on the move and turned around to find the drawers when I was met with caramel that suspiciously looked like Lance's ab-

_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh_

_Keith turn back around!_

But I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me, hell, my eyes even started roaming what eye candy they just gained. Literally.

Lance was pulling his shirt over and when he was finished he met my eyes with a raised eyebrow, somehow oblivious to my flushed state.

"W-what are you  _doing?!"_  I exclaimed, miraculously being able to form words.

"What do you mean?" He turned around, picking up lotion. Squirting some into his palm, he started applying it to his body, over his sculpted arms and continuing onto his stomach where he carefully made sure to get the ridges between his abs.

I couldn't handle it any longer and looked away, red as a tomato.

"W-why is your piece of fabric off???"

"Oh, you mean my shirt?"

I turned to him about to yell at him for his idiocy when I realized he started thumbing his belt and taking his pants off. I watched as it slowly lowered and-

" _What are you doing?!!!"_

"I sleep in my boxers."

"B-but-"

"But what?" His pants was now in a pile next to him now as he stood, directing his impatient gaze at me.

"If you don't have anything else to say, I'm going to bed." He said as he gazed at me, thinking something was wrong with me.

" _But you can't do that!"_  I finally finished my protest.

"Can't do what?" He demanded as he turned toward me, taking a step.

"You can't just  _take off your clothes._ " I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Its my person, I can do whatever-" He took another step towards me.

"-the hell-" And another.

"-I  _want_." His final step led to him standing in from of me in all his naked glory.

I sucked in a breath, afraid to breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked again but this time it came out raspy and breathless.

"Whatever the hell I want. _Like this._ " He reached forward and pinned both my hands to the wall as he took my lips and breath with him.

The previous fight was lost as I felt caramel ooze and cover me, hardening and solidifying my body in sweetness and glory. Realizing I reciprocate his feelings his hesitant kiss turned rough with desire, making me pant rapidly. My hands broke out of their hold and traced the ridges of his back as they flexed and unflexed under my touch. Somehow, we started going towards the bed and as he pushed me onto it I understood why Lance desperately wanted to pay for the room.

To get me alone.

_With him._

My shirt joined his as his started exploring, traveling along my jaw and down to my neck to nibble. I gasped, " _Lance._ "

His lips traveled down and down, going over my stomach, kissing every single ab and drawing his tongue between the ridges. I tried to hold back, but let out a moan, grabbing his hair and pulling his closer.

How was he doing all these things to me when I was just laying there?

 _How did he have this_ affect  _on me???_

He returned to my lips, stealing my breath again as our bodies danced to invisible music, but I could hear it so loud in my ears. I bet he could too.

But I had to know what this was before anything happened.  _I had to know what I meant to him._

I drew back and he growled in disapproval. But still, I pulled our foreheads together and looked into his eyes, straight into his soul. He was staring straight through me, would he let me do the same to him?

" _Lance._ "

" _Keith._ " The lips that were just on me moved around my name, almost drawing me back into the ocean.

We sat in silence for a while, searching each others eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" He whispered, stroking my cheek, encouraging me to speak and somehow reassuring me that he was there for me.

_Always._

"I want to know... what I mean to you." It was hard to get out but I had done it and now that it was out there I waited in painful agony. Maybe I shouldn't have asked...but it was too late and now...

Now, it was now or never.

"I..." He started, looking down so his eyelashes fanned his cheeks.

He was avoiding my eyes.

He was shutting me out.

He wasn't going to let me in so I could see straight through him.

But then something unexpected happened.

He looked back up and right into my eyes, letting me in.

I could see everything, his emotions, how he felt towards me, his thoughts, and just everything in the endless sea.

"I see a future..." My heart skipped a beat as he searched my eyes for my reaction. Not seeing something he didn't like, he continued.

"For awhile now, you've meant more to me than a friend...and if you could give me a chance... I feel like I'd be the luckiest man alive." His eyes filled with hope, continuing to search, but this time for an answer.

Too bad I would have to break that hope...

To replace it with desire.

"You're wrong," Hope started draining from his eyes, " _I_ would be the luckiest man alive."

I sent him a smile as I slowly descended on top of him on the bed, kissing him slowly and agonizingly.

He smiled against my lips.

That night we slept peacefully for the first time in forever.

~**~

It was dark and the moon shined high in the sky.

It reminded me of my mom.

I sighed and looked up at Lance whose arms were wrapped tightly around my torso, as if he'd never let me go. I lightly shook his arms off, surprisingly easier than I thought, and untangled my legs from his. Scooting towards the edge of the bed, the side facing the windows, where the moon peeked underneath curtains, emitting a dreamy light, I watched as Lance's hands reached out searching, frowning when he found nothing.

I turned away and gazed at the moon, full and bright.

_I missed my mom._

Strong arms engulfed me as lips greeted my cheek.

"Something wrong?"

"Just thinking about my mom." I looked down and fumbled with the edge of Lance's shirt I put on earlier; it was loose but smelt of him. I was grateful for him. How had I landed him?

Jolting a little, I felt long fingers intertwined mine as an arm pulled me into a warm hug.

"We'll find her. _I promise._ "

" _Thank you._ " I softly spoke, finding comfort in his words. I believed in his words because his existence gave me hope. Gave me a support I could rely on.

Someone I could see a future with.

His previous words echoed in my head. " _I see a future..."_

Wrapping my arm around him, I buried my face into his chest as he rubbed circles into my hand.

" _Anything for you._ "

We laid in a silence that spoke millions of words, and as minutes passed, we slowly fell asleep in each others arms, heading towards the future we dreamed about.

Except for maybe the next morning.

~**~

"Good m-"

We had told the rest of the crew to meet up in our room. Turns out, it was a mistake.

Allura halted mid-goodmorning and eyed us suspiciously.

I quickly untangled myself from Lance and sat up, suddenly feeling  _very_  vulnerable.

Lance- well, Lance was Lance. He slowly rose, yawning.

"Whahht'ss hahpennin- oh, it's you."

So I guess he never did have feelings for Allura, I've been reading all the signs  _so_ wrong.

If i wasn't already convinced, last night  _definitely_ proved it.

She gave him a pointed look and turned around. "Get dressed, the others will be here soon.You're lucky it was me who find you. Gosh, if it was  _Shiro_  who came in first, well, I don't think I need to further explain." She busied herself with rambling as we got ready. I was about to take off Lance's shirt when a hand stopped me.

"No, wear that."

"But-"

His eyes flashed, "My clothes look good on you and if I see what's underneath... I might lose control." With that, he strolled out of the restroom.

That being said, I still changed out of his clothes. I needed battle-ready clothes and I wouldn't ruin his shirt so it could be a one time thing. No, I wanted to wear it until it no longer smelled of him, until it made him crazy with desire every time he saw me in it, lust spiking from him until it caused him pleasurable pain. No way was I wearing this into battle. Smiling, I tucked it away carefully and walked out.

Lance eyed me but the meeting soon started.

It was time to kick some a**.


	4. Prompt: Lance's Perspective Sweater Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lance's Perspective Sweater Scene

_Being written_

_Preview:_

_Sweat glistened across his forehead as he did a backwards flip and double kick simultaneously. His movements were smooth and flowed like water, but at the same time his determination and fast-paced agility made him burn with fire. But it angered me that the shirt he wore was not mine._


	5. Prompt: Coming Out Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coming Out Part 1

_Perspective: Keith_

I bite my lip as I looked into the mirror. I didn't look different, but I felt different. A storm brewed inside me, but you couldn't see that on the outside. I hope no one noticed the difference either.

But this storm... it made me look in the mirror and make me want to break it as I touched my cheek checking if it was still me.

The same Keith.

I sighed and turned away, not bearing to look anymore. Walking out of the bathroom after changing into sleep wear, I laid down in bed as if waiting for something.

Anything.

Today, I had admit to myself that my attraction to Lance probably wasn't natural. I tried to convince myself that it was normal and that I liked girls at first but the confusion ripped through me and gave me such denial that it became too much. When I think about it and how I was able to say the three letter word to myself today, I let out a breath of relief but then I started suffocating again thinking about the next hurdle.

I can't even say the word. What makes me think that someone will actually love me and not treat me as weird for not being normal and liking girls?

_I'm not normal._

The thought flashed through my head again and I clutched it, my eyes watering. No, I shouldn't be thinking about this. Not now, not tomorrow

Or ever.

Blue floods my mind and I try to push it down but its hard. Everything's just so hard. Why me? Why do these things have to happen to  _me?_

Thoughts are flooding my brain, giving me insomnia.  _I can't sleep_.

I can just see their faces looking down at me in disgust, but I know they're not like that so why do I still feel like no one will accept me?

For who I am?

My head buries itself in a pillow as I pull myself into a fetus position, drowning in my thoughts.

" _It's gonna be hard_..." I tell myself, but I know in the end that I'll be okay.

And even if they don't accept me, I'll find people that do.

And with that thought I muffle out all the other thoughts that are trying to tell me I'm not enough but the thing is...

I'm still the same person.

I've just realized another part of me that makes me who I am.

Just like how Voltron completes me, being gay completes me and makes me who I am.

_This is me._

Head on pillow, my breathing slows and I smile as I realize that I was able to say the word.

_I'm gay._


	6. Prompt: Coming Out Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coming Out Part 2

_Perspective: Lance_

So... I like everyone in the world. I wonder how that works.

~**~

** _Flashback**_

I pull on my jacket as I walk out to get lunch. Already prepared on the countertop was peanut butter sandwiches and jelly sandwiches. I frowned.

I liked peanut butter AND jelly sandwiches. Whoever made these must be an idiot. Who  _doesn't_ like pb&j sandwiches? Stomping over to the disgusting sight, I started peeling apart each sandwiches and angrily smashing each jelly half to a peanut butter half.

"There." I sighed in content. Grabbing one for myself, I turned around to only be met with a fuming face.

"Oh hey Allura. How you doing?" I smirk at her and casually lean against the countertop.

"Are  _you_  the one who messed up my sandwiches that were  _carefully divided_  into peanut butter sandwiches and jelly sandwiches?!" Her pitches keeps raising notches and I can practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Yeah, why?" I state casually taking another bite and making an approving noise at the perfection I made. Like seriously who  _didn't_  like PB &-

" _I had them separated for a reason!!!"_ She lets out thought clenched teeth.

"Why..." I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing together.

" _Because people like them seperate."_

"Pfft, who?" I start to laugh, not noticing her face turning red.

" _Me!!!_ " I start choking as she stomps over towards the sandwiches.

As she started undoing them and putting them back to the way they were before, I grab her wrist.

" _What are you doing?"_ My tone drops to ice as my gaze hardens.

" _What does it look like I'm doing? I'm_ _fixing_   _them."_  She tries to pull her wrist out of my grip but it tightens. She glares at me and an unknown fire starts to build inside of me.

"I think they're fine just the way they are. People like both of them together better anyway."

"You only speak for yourself. Its normal for some people to only like  _one_ of them. There's less people than you think that  _actually_ like both of them together."  _The fire roars._

" _And?_  I think it's totally  _fine_  to like  _both_  together!"

"And I think that's  _weird_!"

"What's so weird about liking both?!"

"Because liking both is not natural! You either like peanut butter or jelly; that's how they were made!"

"Well so what if you're made with both, that doesn't make it wrong or-or-" I didn't know why this made me so upset and why my eyes started to water.

_I didn't know at the time._

"It makes them a mistake; you made all of them into  _mistakes_." I'm pretty sure Allura didn't say that and that my brain made it up, probably made up half our conversation. Allura was just speaking about sandwiches.

_What was_ _I_ _talking about?_

I saw Keith enter looking between us and his eyes looked like they were reaching out to me, but it was probably my imagination.

I stormed out of the kitchen and back to my room.

_Why did I not want him to see me right now?_


	7. Prompt: Coffee Shop Rewritten as Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Coffee Shop Rewritten as Cliché

_Being written_

_~My friend apparently expected a cliché and couldn't believe I had them made out in the middle of the coffee shop so.... expect more klance coffee shop ;)))))_


	8. Mini-Series: Prompt: Pining Keith in High School | Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Series: Prompt: Pining Keith in High School | Chapter 1

Mini-Series: Prompt: Pining Keith in High School

_Chapter 1_

_"Pwomise me you'll come back?"_

_"I pwomise."_

_"Pwomise me you won't forget me?"_

_"I pwomise."_

I woke up with a jolt, my eyes watering. Sweat glistened off my forehead and chest, the dream having shaken me to the core. I racked my mind but most of the dream had already slithered away like water between cracks. All I remembered were those words: a promise I could never forget.

I'd been getting this dream more often but I had no idea why. I had also had no idea what it was about and why it was bothering me so much, slipping into my thoughts all day especially when I was packing.

My family was moving soon because mom had gotten a job opportunity and conveniently it was closer to grams and gramps, located in mom's hometown: the city of the boars.

Lame, I know.

It became the city of boars due to the founder finding a cub going home and mistaking it as a boar.

Even more lame, I know.

So when mom put on a sweatshirt in celebration that said  _CITY OF BOARS: WE WON'T BOAR YOU_ that not surprisingly still fit her because she was small, I rolled my eyes.

Upon arrival, a wave of nostalgia hit me and I sucked in a breath. I knew I had lived here when I was child but I could barely remember anything yet the streets, trees, and the musky air seemed so familiar. My breath fogged the window as my finger trailed down and created a line.

The music was a soft hum as my parents spoke with excitement and yet they became apart of the background.

"Keith? Aren't you excited?!" Mom buzzed escaticly and I hummed in response, sparing her a glance.

When I looked back to the window, my finger had accidentally moved right when I had turned to respond to mom, forming an " _L"_. I didn't think much of it at the time, but thinking back now, I must've done it unconsciously, my dreams starting to solidify.

I wiped the " _L_ " away and looked past the window to the evergreen trees that towered as if they wanted to touch the stars but never could. It was drizzling and small specks filled the window as houses started to appear.

I sighed again and looked at my phone that remained black. I could never make a good best friend and that was displayed by the lack of messages. I wondered why I never was able to feel that connection with anyone and that thought lingered for awhile before it was interrupted when we drove up into a driveway.

"We're here!" Mom squealed and dad chuckled at her stance.

Last to get out of the car, I watched as dad looked at mom as if she was the world, his arm around her waist as she spoke adamantly and I wondered if I would ever have something like that.

For some reason, I didn't think so.

As I closed the door behind me, the rain began to pour. I didn't mind though and shook my head like a dog after a bath. As I did so, my eyes caught something. A figure in my new neighbor's window on the top floor. The curtain closed in front of it as soon as I noticed the figure that seemed to never have existed.

Shaking off the feeling of eyes on me, I walked over to our old house and with a pause, opened the front door. Memories hit me with a hitch in my breath. Why was it so hard walking back into here?

Maybe because I had left this place to go to a foster home where I wasn't welcomed due to some conflict among my parents. I had moved from a paradise where I had been naive to hell. I stayed with those demons for three years and as a child, it left a scar.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath so when I opened my eyes, all my thoughts were buried again.

"Keith?" My mom looked at me with concern and I gave her a smile so she wouldn't worry.

"Just thinking about tomorrow and all the new people... especially since it's senior year..." I trailed off, the thought actually forming in my head.

" _Ahh_...yaknow I actually went to that school." She smiled starting to walk away, " _Memories_."

And that's how it usually was. My mother needed a smile she couldn't see through and my dad relied on my mom, not really checking up on me.

Things seemed perfect but at the same time it wasn't.

I took out my keepsake knife that someone had given me and twirled it in my arms, a habit of mine.

On it was engraved one thing.

_K x L_


End file.
